Welcome to the House/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Episode Page {Outside the House, shots of Washington DC while an instrumental of the Cory in the House theme plays} [[White House|the House], "Summertime Lovin' (Loving in the Summertime)" is playing on a speaker in the background] Cory: (Snoring) Victor: Son, wake up! Cory: Aagh! Has the girl of my dreams arrived? Victor: No, goddammit! I'm organising your birthday party! Cory: Wait, the party's today? Victor: Yes, Now get ready! Cory: Ok, I'll get dressed. Time to party! Song Cory: So, what now Victor: Alright, now we wait for the guests. Cory: Who have you invited? Victor: Your family, the president and his family, and some friends of mine. Cory: What kind of friends? Victor: Just some people I think you could get along with. Cory: Could you introduce them to me, maybe through some sort of introduction montage? Montage showing footage from Shrek, Johhny Test, and Bee Movie. However, Barry, Shrek and johnny are sillouetted Victor: Shrek - Big, mean and green, but don't be fooled. He's incredibly strong thanks to his powerful layers and is extremely intelligent and caring. Johnny - Young but Extremely good at handling all sorts of gadgets. Not sure if he can make 'em though. He's also very energetic and eager, so I think you two will be fast friends. And finally, Barry - Thinks and flies faster than you could imagine. An expert both in law and biology, Barry can talk his way out of every situation, but can be extremely manipulative. ends Cory: Woah, those sound like really cool guys. Victor: They are, and they'll be coming in a few minutes. doorbell rings Cory: I'll get it. one seems to be at the door. Cory looks down and sees Barry Barry: You like jazz? Cory: AAAGH! BEE! grabs a bottle of Raid points it at the poor bee Barry: Woah, woah, woah! I like black kids! puts down the bottle Cory: Huh. Who are you? Barry: My name is Barry B. Benson, but you can just call me Barry. I'm here for a party? Cory: Oh, ye- Victor: Barry! So glad you could make it. I'm sorry my son is surprised; He's never seen a talking bee before. Cory: Well, I'll get snacks! hour later Cory: Huh, Where are Mom and Sis? [[Faceless Moid] leads Shrek comes out of a car with a speaker] Shrek: Thanks sir, that was the best Uber drive ever! walks up to the House's door as Faceless Moid Drives off. Shrek: Huh, I've always wanted to go to The White House. reaches the door and knocks. Victor answers Victor: Shrek! So happy you could make it. Come in. comes in Cory: his head Woah, that ogre... Victor: So, how's Fionna and the kids? Cory: his head Dammit, he already has a wife. Shrek: Cory: Um, you OK kid? Cory: Blushing Um, yeah. What's your name? Shrek: Uh, my name's Shrek. Victor Now, let's get some music on! puts down his speaker and blasts "Highway to Hell". The door bursts open as Johnny Test flies in on his jetpack. Johnny: Oh my god! I'm in The White House! Cory: Finally, someone my age! Johnny: Hey, you must be Cory! I'm Johnny, I'm just your average kid with a head of fiery hair and a turbo charged backpack. Cory: Yeah! Welcome to the House! Now, let this party begin! to Hell" reaches the chorus and the room lights go off as coloured spotlights surround the room Cory: Shrek So, any dating tips? There's this, um, "girl" I like, and, um... Blushing Do you know any way I could get her attention? Shrek: I always say be true to yourself. That's all you need. Trust me, I should know. Cory: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Shrek: You're welcome. as Shrek takes a shot of whiskey Shrek: Thanks for inviting me to this party. I haven't actually been to one since college. Cory: Shrek You're Welcome! both laugh Barry: Johnny So, how are you not in school, kid? Johnny: Lying Uh, I'm smart. Barry: Disbelievingly Really? Johnny: Uh, yeah, I'm just real good at science, so I don't need to go to school. Barry: Uh huh. TV Flashes on as a special news report begins, as the families are mentioned, a picture of them appears on the screen News Presenter: This is a special news report. Several kidnappings have occured in the past hour. The hostages include: Two bees, Barry: Wait, Mom? Dad? C'mon, you need to be thinking bee! News Presenter: Susan, Mary, Hugh and Lila Test, Johnny: Dad's kidnapped? Who can keep me from my destined porn career now? News Presenter: and Raven and Tanya Baxter. Cory: So that's where they've been? We need to rescue them! News Presenter: The kidnapper appears to be some sort of fish-like creature, but we aren't entirely sure of it's identity. We do, however, know that they've been taken to West Fishadelphia This concludes the special news report. TV switches of as the room lights are flicked back on by Victor. Victor: So then, what will we do about this? Johnny: I don't know! Cory: Screams entrie rooms panics, except for Shrek and Victor Shrek: CALM DOWN! calms down Shrek: Look. I know it's hard to deal with this, but I've been through a similar events. You see, one day me and donkey were- Victor: Interupting Get to the point. Shrek: Alright then. My point is: Barry: Our families willl die and that there's no hope of saving them? Johnny: I'll never be able to break my sist- looks at Johnny, remembering the lie Johnny: I mean, my experiments and gadgets? Cory: This is hopeless. We'll never be able to rescue them. Shrek: Don't worry boys! We'll be able to save them soon enough. We just need to band together, like, um.. Barry: Like what? Shrek: Like... Like the layers of an onion! Credits Scene: Still in The House Johnny: Shrek So do you have an onion fetish or... Shrek: They're kinda my thing. Like, Barry has honey, you're all about science and stuff, Cory's likes romance and stuff, and I like onions. End